1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for writing data onto a tape, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for writing data to be played back onto a tape.
2. Background Information
Systems for distributing various types of content data, such as video data, via a network such as the Internet are known. A recording medium that content data can be recorded and accumulated onto is a challenge for such systems. If the amount of data is relatively small, a magnetic disk is often used and provides a balance between price and performance. If the amount of content data is relatively large, a hierarchical storage system for recording data that is accessed infrequently may be employed using a magnetic data storage tape.
A disadvantage of recording content data onto a magnetic tape is that it takes more time for playback of the content to start playing, than if the data is recorded onto a magnetic disk. Various solutions have been proposed to solve this problem.
One known solution comprises pre-stripping a beginning portion, such as an initial five minutes, of numerous, i.e. several hundred, video files to one or more disk arrays. Upon receipt of a request for one of the video files from a user, the corresponding pre-striped video data is provided to the user. Simultaneously, the remaining portion of the video file is called from an archival storage unit and transferred to the disk array. Thus, delay of providing the video data file to the user is minimized.
Another known solution comprises storing a portion of a file, such as data from a video file, in a first storage unit, such as a magnetic tape, and pre-loading a portion of the file into a second storage unit, such as a magnetic disk. Upon receipt of a request for video data from a user, the part of the video file stored in the second storage unit is transferred to the user. At the same time, the remainder of the video file stored in the first storage unit is transferred to the second storage unit so that the remainder is transferred to the user. Thus, the delay time caused with respect to the first storage unit is minimized.
Accordingly, there is a clearly-felt need in the art for an apparatus and method for reducing the time taken before data, all of which is recorded on a tape, starts to be played back.